Picture Perfect
by Silverflare07
Summary: So now Ned’s over Suzie...and he and Moze have just been voted Best Friends by their fellow eight graders... maybe they’ll both finally realize that, together, they’re picture perfect... .NedMoze.
1. The Informant Will Deliver

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NDSSG (it's just to long of a name to type out). It belongs to Scott Fellows. And the more I watch this show the more I find myself thinking, _Ya know, Ned's kinda, sorta, maybe...cute..._

**Title:** Picture Perfect

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Summary: **So now Ned's over Suzie...and he and Moze have just been voted Best Friends by their fellow eight graders... maybe they'll both finally realize that, together, they're picture perfect... .Ned/Moze.

**Dedication:** Okay! This one goes out to Chibi aka Warlordess. Because it's her fault that I got hooked on NDSSG in the first place. She knows I have a 'best friends should get together complex' god only knows how she couldn't, and she still had to mention that there was an episode where Ned and Moze are rumored to be going out. So, of course, I had to watch it, and, of course, I had to fall in love with both the couple and the show... And so of course you all get this, the fruits of my obsession... Enjoy Chibi! You deserve it for listening to me ramble on about the show!

**Author's Note: **Okay, I haven't a whole lot of the show so if everyone is horrible OOC please forgive me I'm trying my best. I also have no idea when or how Ned starting liking Suzie so I just made it up. I hope it's not too off the mark, although it probably is.

**Extra Info: **Okay, this is my first NDSSG fic so I hope you guys don't think the idea is too stupid. This will only be a few chapters long (which is weird because I usually just do oneshots). It started out as a twoshot, but then I realized there was no way so... now it's more like three, maybe four.

**Stuff You Need To Know:**

"Speech"

_Thought_

**_Song Lyrics _**(not important 'til chapter two)

* * *

"You got the information?"

Cookie looked up from his locker, still stuffed with old computer junk even though it was well into the 8th grade. "Hey Ned." Cookie greeted his best friend. "Of course I've got it."

"Really?" Ned raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Cookie nodded, smiling brightly. "Like you should expect anything less." He polished his already clean nails on his shirt.

"Great...then tell me!"

"You sure?"

"YES!"

Cookie nodded. "Alright." He pulled Ned closer to him and the locker, determined to keep the conversation as private as it could be at James K. Polk Middle School. "I've figured out why you liked Suzie."

Ned shrugged off the arm Cookie had thrown around his shoulders. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Hold on." Cookie breathed in deeply. "You have to be patient."

Ned grabbed his friend's collar. "I don't have time for patience! We only have a couple of minutes until next period."

Ned released Cookie's shirt and the cyborg nodded. "Okay. I found four main reasons as to why you might have liked Suzie Crabgrass. They are:

Moze was finding new friends so, in an attempt to replace Moze, you attached feelings to Suzie. You know, to sort of fill in the gap.

You liked someone who wasn't as pretty, smart, popular, or just as socially expectable so you transferred your feelings to Suzie because she was.

You jumped on the bandwagon. Everyone else was liking Suzie so you did too.

You honestly liked Suzie for who she is. Because she was pretty and smart and nice."

Ned raised another eyebrow. "Those are your reasons?"

Cookie eyed his friend. "I wasn't finished."

"But none of those seem like good reasons!"

"Let me finish. You usually have the answers in your guide; this time you didn't so you came to me. Let me finish my explanation." Ned nodded for him to continue. "I thought the same thing that you did. Number one couldn't have been right because, usually, when people try to replace someone they find exact duplicates. I mean you would have found Moze's twin if that was the case."

"And number two?"

"Simple. You're not that shallow. Even if you had liked Lisa Zemo," Cookie glanced around, as if just mentioning her name sent the allergy-ridden girl to his side. "You still wouldn't have just repressed them. Not consciously at least."

"Three?"

"Not everyone likes Suzie. At least, not so many people that it would cause you to do it just because they are."

"And four?"

"You didn't know Suzie well enough when you started liking her for it to be that."

Ned wanted to slam his head against the locker. "That doesn't tell me anything! I'm no closer to figuring out why I used to like her than I was before!"

"That's because I wasn't done yet. I was pretty stumped too, until I came across...this!" Cookie whipped out a book from his locker."

"That's our 7th grade yearbook."

"Exactly!" Cookie nodded, grinning like he'd just unearthed a secret.

"...And that helped you how?"

"I found this picture!" He flipped open the book.

"That's Moze's class picture...the one where she's actually smiling." Ned grinned at the memory.

"Exactly."

"That still tells me nothing!"

"Now, now..."

"Hey guys!" Moze walked up to her friends, smiling brightly. "What's up?"

"Uh..." Cookie looked around nervously. "I just remembered that I have to go do..._that thing_! Yeah, that's it! Bye!" He ran off.

Moze raised an eyebrow while Ned shook his head. "Moze!" He rounded to his best girl friend, who he was now slightly taller than (but only slightly). "You scared off my informant!"

"Sorry." Moze said, though she sounded more confused then sorry. "What's gotten into him?"

"I don't really know." Ned bent down to pick up the yearbook Cookie had dropped. "He was in the middle of showing me this," He flipped it open and it landed on Moze's picture once again, "when you showed up."

Moze smiled at her picture. "I really do like that picture. It's my best smile ever."

"Oh come on, I see those smiles all the time. You really do have a beautiful smile." Ned turned a light shade of pink as the words slipped out of his mouth, just like they had last time.

"Thanks." Moze smiled. "Now what was Cookie showing you before he ran off."

"Oh..." Ned froze for a second. "N-nothing. I just...gotta go find Cookie!" Ned called to her as he raced down the hallway after his friend.

"Okay..." Moze raised an eyebrow at her friend. "What was _that_ all about?"

* * *

"Cookie!" Ned burst through the door of the boy's bathroom, the one place Cookie would go if he was avoiding a girl. Although sometimes...when Moze was determined...

"Yeah?" And there he was, leaning against the wall and looking like he'd been waiting for Ned.

"Can we finish the explanation now please?"

"Moze doesn't have you wired does she?"

Ned rolled his eyes. "No, and so what if she did. What's the big deal if Moze knows why I don't like Suzie anymore?"

Cookie looked around, making sure no one was in there with them. "Because she's the reason."

"What?" Ned asked, looking like Cookie had just told him Moze was wearing a bright pink, frilly dress.

"I thought about it for a little while and suddenly it all made sense. None of those things by themselves made much sense but I combined one and two it made perfect sense."

Ned gave Cookie a blank look. "Huh?"

"Moze was making new friends so you felt like there was something missing and you picked Suzie because Moze was trying to be friends with Suzie."

"But I thought you said that I would find someone who was exactly like Moze."

"You would. That's where number two comes in. And why your feelings for Suzie are romantic and not friendly. You did have feelings for someone that was considered socially unacceptable, just not on such a shallow level. You had feelings for your best friend!"

"...I what?" Ned cried, not sure whether he should believe Cookie or not.

Cookie nodded slowly, knowing this was a lot for his friend to swallow. "I'm telling you that you have feelings for Moze. In middle school it's sort of a taboo to be in love with someone you're so close too so, subconsciously, you turned you feelings toward someone else. It just happens that when you did Moze had decided to become friends with Suzie so she became your transfer target. That way you could still hang out with Moze _and_ express those 'unacceptable' feelings because they would be acceptable. Make sense?"

"No." Ned groaned.

Cookie patted his friend on the back sympathetically. "Don't worry, it will."

"I don't even have any tips for this!"

"I figured as much." Cookie pulled out a piece of paper. "That's why I found this!"

Ned took the paper from Cookie and looked it over. "Five Ways To Tell You're In Love With Your Best Friend—the guy version?"

Cookie nodded. "There's also one for girls but I figured you wouldn't need that."

Ned shook his head before turning back to the paper. "One: You start noticing how good they smell even though they swear they've always smelt like that.

Two: You hug them and realize that they fit in your arms really well...better then any one else you've hugged, even your last girlfriend. Three: You hate it when they don't smile, even more then when your guy buddies don't want to hang out and you're bored. You even do stupid things (like end up looking like a chicken) to get them to smile." Ned looked up.

"I added that chicken part in there." Cookie confessed, still grinning.

"Whatever." Ned rolled his eyes and continued reading. "Four: Said smile makes you blush and everyone else but the two of you notices because you're to distracted by the smile (or just by them). And five: When prompted (in anyway) you can vision you and them together and it doesn't seem quite as weird as you always thought it would be."

Ned looked up. "You have got to be kidding!"

Cookie shook his head. "You said you didn't have any hints. So this is what you've got."

"But me and Moze? Come on, I've known her since I can remember! We...I...I can't...right?"

Before Cookie could reply the bell rang, signaling the beginning of their next period. "Well, I guess you'll just have to go with it." Cookie patted Ned on the shoulder. "See you at lunch." And he walked out of the bathroom.

Ned looked after his friend then back down to the paper, distressed. Cookie couldn't be right? He would know if he liked Moze as more than a friend...wouldn't he?

He snapped out of his daze and shook his head. Of course he would, Cookie was just delusional, that was all. He shook his head again and walked out of the bathroom, heading towards his next class... which he shared with Moze...

He was so preoccupied that he didn't even register the flush that was beginning to creep up his neck...

* * *

There you go! Chapter 1, I hope you guys like it.

I'll continue if you guys want me too but I'll never know unless you tell me.

R&R! Come on! Send me a smile!


	2. One, Two, Three, Four, Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NDSSG (it's just to long of a name to type out). It belongs to Scott Fellows. And the more I watch this show the more I find myself thinking, _Ya know, Ned's kinda, sorta, maybe...cute..._  
**  
Title:** Picture Perfect  
**  
Author: **Silverflare07  
**  
Summary: **So now Ned's over Suzie...and he and Moze have just been voted Best Friends by their fellow eight graders... maybe they'll both finally realize that, together, they're picture perfect... .Ned/Moze.  
**  
Dedication:** Okay! This one goes out to Chibi aka Warlordess. Because it's her fault that I got hooked on NDSSG in the first place. She knows I have a 'best friends should get together complex' god only knows how she couldn't, and she still had to mention that there was an episode where Ned and Moze are rumored to be going out. So, of course, I had to watch it, and, of course, I had to fall in love with both the couple and the show... And so of course you all get this, the fruits of my obsession... Enjoy Chibi! You deserve it for listening to me ramble on about the show!  
**  
Author's Note: **Okay, I haven't a whole lot of the show so if everyone is horrible OOC please forgive me I'm trying my best. I also have no idea when or how Ned starting liking Suzie so I just made it up. I hope it's not too off the mark, although it probably is.  
**  
Extra Info: **Okay, this is my first NDSSG fic so I hope you guys don't think the idea is too stupid. This will only be a few chapters long (which is weird because I usually just do oneshots). It started out as a twoshot, but then I realized there was no way so... now it's more like three, maybe four. Camera Kid is the little kid that kept taking Ned's picture in Guide to: Photos (or maybe it was called Picture Day, I can't remember). I can't figure out what his name was and I figured if they had Backpack Boy, then Camera Kid wasn't too farfetched.  
**  
Stuff You Need To Know:**

"Speech"

_Thought_

**_Song Lyrics _**(not important 'til chapter three –I said two last chapter and I meant three-)

**_Thoughts that are being recalled _**(This is ONLY for chapter two)

* * *

Ned raced into his classroom, science, just as the bell rang. He sat down next to Moze and gave her a small smile. She raised a questioning eyebrow, probably at his flushed appearance, but the teacher began to speak before he could answer her. He smiled, grateful for the excuse not to tell Moze what he and Cookie had been discussing.

...Or not.

A piece of paper fluttered onto his desk and he looked around to make sure the teacher was still preoccupied with teaching. When he saw that he was in the clear he picked up the paper and unfolded it quietly.

_What in the world is going on Ned Bigby!_

Ned gulped; he had to tell her something. Once Moze had her mind set on something she didn't give up. Not to mention that she could flip him like a pancake at a flapjack breakfast.

_Oh nothing really. Just guy stuff, he was giving me advice._

_You went to Cookie for advice?_

Even to Ned the excuse sounded strange. Cookie wasn't the most reliable person for advice unless the advice involved asking what model computer you should get. In that instance Cookie was about the _only_ person that you should go to for advice. Ned quickly scribbled a reply.

_It was advice on my computer class._

_...You don't have a computer class._

_Right...that's because the advice was whether or not I should take one!_

_You're lying to me Ned Bigby..._

Ned gulped again. Why was she making him so nervous? Probably because he knew those ...s promised pain if he didn't give her a believable excuse...quick.

_I... _Inspiration struck! There was one sure fire way to get Moze of a subject! _I was asking him why he thought Suzie doesn't want to go out with me._

The paper didn't return. He looked over and saw Moze had busied herself taking notes. He looked confused, he'd expected her to change the subject not stop talking to him all together. Sighing, he ripped out piece of notebook paper and began to scribble an apology to Moze.

Only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

The teacher paused her 'fascinating' lecture on the solar system and the class was surprised to see Martin Qwerly step into the room. "Hi, sorry to bother you but I need Ned Bigby and Jennifer Mosely in the auditorium for just a second. It's weird how we say just a second because, really, it takes more than a second to do just about everything. So why wouldn't you say for a minute or for an hour, even if we'll be all day we say just a second. So I guess I really mean that I need Ned and Jennifer for like half an hour or so, you know I never really timed this. I should! I will this time, then next time I can tell you exactly how long I'll need-"

"That's fine!" The teacher interrupted him. "Just take them, and bring them back whenever you finish."

Martin shrugged. "Okay."

Ned and Moze exchanged confused glances. They shrugged and got up, following Martin into the hallway.

"Why do they need us?" Moze asked as soon as they had begun walking away from the classroom.

"Something about the yearbook. I'm just the messenger this time."

With that the three teenagers walked into the auditorium. Both Ned and Moze were surprised to see the Camera Kid standing on stage. They walked up to him and he greeted them, nodding at Martin who nodded back then turned and left.

"Okay, now that you're here we can get started!"

"Get started on what?" Ned asked.

"I need you guys' picture for the yearbook."

"Why?"

"You know the eighth grade superlatives?" Both Ned and Moze nodded. A few sheets had been handed around school a few weeks ago and people had gotten to vote for who they thought was cutest, had the nicest eyes, was funniest, would be most successful, that sort of thing. Neither he nor Moze had bothered to look at one, preferring to wait until the yearbook came out. "Well you guys were voted Best Friends."

"We were?" The two friends asked in unison.

"Yup. I think Cookie nominated you guys as a joke but the decision was almost completely unanimous. Now get over there and smile. You can do that now right?" His question was directed at Moze.

She and Ned both moved to the spot Camera Kid had pointed at. "Yes I can do that now. We took a lot of pictures this summer to help." And just to prove her point he flashed him and Ned a brilliant smile.

"Good." Camera Kid picked up his camera. "Just keep it up for the camera."

"What do you want us to do?" Ned asked, trying to block out how Moze's smile was affecting him. And trying to ignore the heat that was rising to his face, something he now recognized as a blush thanks to Cookie's stupid 'tips'.

_So I have one of the 'symptoms'. That still doesn't mean I like Moze!_

Camera Kid tilted his head to the side, contemplating his options. "Try standing back to back." They did as he instructed. He shook his head. "No that's no good. Ned, turn around and put your arms around her middle."

Ned's eyes widened a bit in shock at the request but he reminded himself that their title was just best friends. He turned around and slid his arms around Moze's waist. "Like this?"

"Good." Camera Kid closed one eye and looked at them carefully. "Jennifer, you lean more into Ned, great. Now both of you look at me and smile!" They did as they were told, both flashing him smiles that shone.

"Great!" Camera Kid praised as he snapped a shot. "You guys should have won best smile too!"

"Not bad considering last year I had to end up looking like a chicken to get a decent smile out of you in front of the camera." Ned whispered in ear, only half aware of what he was saying and that she had laughed in response. The other half of him was hearing Cookie's 'tips' in his head.

_**Two: You hug them and realize that they fit in your arms really well...better then any one else you've hugged, even your last girlfriend.**_

_Okay, so maybe I'm just the right height for Moze's height but that's no big deal. I mean height is just height so how could that determine if I like Moze? Although...I did get to hug Suzie once and it was...not like this..._

_No! Just because I may have two of the 'symptoms' does not mean I like Moze!"_

And just as he was sure he had convinced himself and all he needed to do was convince Cookie he registered that Moze was still laughing at what he'd told her. And that she'd thrown her head back and, as a result, he'd gotten a whiff of her hair.

"Hey Moze, you're hair smells good. Are you using a new shampoo?"

_Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"No. This is the same stuff I've been using for years." Moze turned around to face him, his arms still wrapped around her waist, her eyebrow raised. "Why?"

Only when the air from her question hit his face did Ned realize that she had answered him, and that her face was inches from his. They were in the same position he'd daydreamed of being in with Suzie for most of 7th grade but this alternative wasn't any less pleasing. Or any more awkward.

"No reason. Guess I never just paid that much attention before."

"Oh." Moze shrugged and broke free of his embrace. "You need us for any more pictures?" She asked Camera Kid.

Camera Kid, who had been quietly watching this exchange, nodded. "Yeah, just a couple more then the yearbook committee will pick which one they like best."

Moze nodded but Ned was too busy thinking to pay attention to the kid pointing a camera at them. Why did Cookie have to give him that stupid list in the first place? He was beginning (or continuing) to wish that Cookie had never given it to him because now it was all he could hear.

_**One: You start noticing how good they smell even though they swear they've always smelt like that.**_

_**Five: When prompted (in anyway) you can vision you and them together and it doesn't seem quite as weird as you always thought it would be.**_

"Ned?"

Ned snapped back to reality as both Moze and Camera Kid said his name. "What?"

Moze sighed. "We have to take some more pictures."

"Oh! Right, okay." He nodded and turned to Camera Kid. "How do you want us to pose?" Moze smacked her forehead and Camera Kid repeated his instructions. "Okay."

He and Moze stood shoulder to shoulder, just barely leaning against each other. After a few more poses Camera Kid waved them down from the stage. "That's enough." He told them. "The yearbook committee will go through them and pick out their favorite one."

Both teens nodded and walked back to class, thanking Camera Kid as they left the auditorium. They had barely made it back to class when the bell rang and they were able to rush out into the hallways once more. Both were determined to find the third member of their trio.

"Cookie!" They both yelled when they spotted their technological friend standing at his locker.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey guys!" His smile faltered when he saw the looks he was receiving. "What's wrong?"

"You nominated us for the Best Friends category of the yearbook?" Moze asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because we won!" Ned told him.

"You did?"

"YES!"

"Wow! I just thought I'd do it to freak you out. I never thought you guys would win."

"Well we did." Ned told him.

"Yeah, and the vote was almost completely unanimous too."

Both of Cookie's eyebrows shot up. "I guess that shouldn't be too surprising." He said after a moment. "After all, you guys _have_ been best friends since you were in diapers."

Both Ned and Moze stopped to consider his point. "Eh." They half nodded in agreement. "I guess."

"Oh, I have to go ask my math teacher a question before next block starts." Moze announced. "I'll see you guys at lunch." With that she walked off down the hallway, leaving the two boys to their own devices.

"So..." Cookie rounded on Ned as soon as Moze was out of sight. "Have those tips I gave you come in handy?"

"No." Ned shook his head. "I'm just even more confused."

"You know," Cookie began searching the Internet via his glasses. "I think I have some more tips in here some-"

"No!" Ned shouted. "I-I mean no thanks. Those five have given me plenty to think about."

Cookie nodded. "Okay." Then: "Poor Moze. She looked so dejected when she went to go see her teacher. Almost like she'd never smile again."

"I can make her smile." Ned replied without thinking. "You got the stuff to make a chicken suit again?"

"Sorry." Cookie didn't look the least bit sorry, in fact, he was grinning, but Ned was so busy formulating a plan that he didn't notice. "I can't help you on this one. I too have math work that needs doing."

"Whatever." Ned told him off handily. "I can do this one by myself." Realization hit him like a bolt of lightning. He was so busy staring off into space that he didn't see Cookie grin accomplishedly at his back.

_**Three: You hate it when they don't smile, even more then when your guy buddies don't want to hang out and you're bored. You even do stupid things (like end up looking like a chicken) to get them to smile.**_

"One." Ned mouthed to himself. "Two. Three. Four. And Five."

_Oh..._ Ned's eyes widened in shock. _Cookie was right!_

_I do like Moze!_

* * *

There's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it. It was longer than chapter one so I hope that makes everyone happy. I'm almost positive this is going to be four chapters but it won't be more than that. I know that for sure. Next chapter is the song fic part. I hope you guys will like it.

Well R&R and let me know what you think.

Come on! Send me a smile!


	3. Picture Perfect

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NDSSG (it's just too long of a name to type out). It belongs to Scott Fellows. And the more I watch this show the more I find myself thinking, _Ya know, Ned's kinda, sorta, maybe...cute... _Also, in this chapter (and all the time) the song Picture Perfect belongs to Angela Via...it just fits Ned and Moze so well.

**Title:** Picture Perfect

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Summary: **So now Ned's over Suzie...and he and Moze have just been voted Best Friends by their fellow eight graders... maybe they'll both finally realize that, together, they're picture perfect... .Ned/Moze.

**Dedication:** Okay! This one goes out to Chibi aka Warlordess. Because it's her fault that I got hooked on NDSSG in the first place. She knows I have a 'best friends should get together complex' god only knows how she couldn't, and she still had to mention that there was an episode where Ned and Moze are rumored to be going out. So, of course, I had to watch it, and, of course, I had to fall in love with both the couple and the show... And so of course you all get this, the fruits of my obsession... Enjoy Chibi! You deserve it for listening to me ramble on about the show!

**Author's Note: **Okay, I haven't a whole lot of the show so if everyone is horrible OOC please forgive me I'm trying my best. I also have no idea when or how Ned starting liking Suzie so I just made it up. I hope it's not too off the mark, although it probably is. Oh...and the walk I have Ned and Moze do to gym it's that one they always do in the opening credits with they're arms around each other's shoulders and walk by like putting one person's foot in front of the other's. You know what I'm talking about? It's in the opening credits on the notebook page that says "In Guide We Trust".

**Extra Info: **Okay, this is my first NDSSG fic so I hope you guys don't think the idea is too stupid. This will only be a few chapters long (which is weird because I usually just do oneshots). It started out as a twoshot, but then I realized there was no way so... now it's more like three, maybe four.

**Stuff You Need To Know:**

"Speech"

_Thought_

_**Song Lyrics **_

* * *

"Cookie!" The 14-year-old turned around to find Ned racing towards him.

"Hey Ned." He greeted, smiling before he noticed his friend's panicked look. "What's wrong?"

"You were right!"

"I was?" Cookie raised an eyebrow. This was not a statement he heard very often. "About what?"

"About...about...about me..." Ned trailed off, mumbling the rest of his sentence.

"What?" Cookie cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I didn't catch that last part."

"You were right. I...I...I li..." Again he looked down and barely finished the sentence loud enough for himself to hear, let alone Cookie.

"One more time there Ned, I still can't hear you."

"I like Moze!" He yelled finally, causing Lisa Zemo to look at him strangely. "Oh like you didn't know." Ned snapped, causing her eyebrows to shoot up and making her walk away quickly.

Cookie laughed silently to himself, well aware that, in his state of panic, Ned probably had no idea what he'd just said. "Calm down Ned, you're panicking."

"I think this is a pretty good time to panic! Don't you?"

Cookie shook his head. "No. Think about it Ned, Moze is your best friend, you couldn't have picked a better person to like!"

"You're crazy!" Ned cried. "This could ruin our friendship forever!"

"Or make it even better." Cookie offered, shrugging as if this suggestion should have been the first thing Ned thought of.

"No it couldn't!" Ned rebelled, trying his hardest to convince Cookie to see it his way.

"Why not?" It obviously was not working.

"It...it...it just couldn't, okay! Look, I don't have time for this."

"You sure don't." Cookie agreed. "Because you have to deal with the Huge Crew right now."

"What?" Ned's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, they just overheard our conversation and now they're walking away, and it looks like they're out for blood."

"Oh my gosh!" Ned's eyes widened in horror. "Moze!" He took off down the hallway after the three girls, calling back to Cookie as he ran. "I can't let them hurt her...or tell her how I feel!"

And with that he rounded a corner and was out of sight.

* * *

Moze walked out of 5th period Advanced Woodshop smiling as she listened to Claire Sawyer talk. Why the future lawyer was in Advanced Woodshop Moze could only guess, but it was nice to have another girl to talk to. Everything had been running fairly smoothly that day so she was surprised to find herself blocked from her locker by three bodies. She raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Can I help you?" She asked the Huge Crew, trying unsuccessfully to get past them to her locker.

"Yeah. You can back off Ned!" The leader told her, pushing her face in Moze's.

"Okay...didn't I break up with him already?" She asked, half jokingly, half serious, referring to the time she and Ned had had to 'break up' because someone thought they had been going out.

"Well apparently you didn't do it well enough. Ned's ours," She gestured to her two friends, "and if you think for one second we're going to let you get away with making Ned l-"

"AHA!" Moze jumped in surprise as Ned jumped up from behind her. "I found you!"

Moze raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Yeah...congratulations. Why were you looking for me?"

Ned suddenly turned nervous. "Oh...ya know, just looking for you because...because Cookie needs you!"

"Right..." Moze nodded. "I just talked to Cookie before class, he doesn't need me."

"Oh, right. Sorry different...Moze?" He finished uncertainly. Moze shook her head. "Well that doesn't matter right now." Ned told her hurriedly. "What's important is that I need you to be...anywhere but here!" With that he grabbed her arm and began dragging down the hallway.

"Ned. Ned! NED!" Moze yelled, ripping her arm from his grasp and placing her hands on her hips. "What in the world is going on?"

"I was saving you from the Huge Crew, who, by the way, were about to pound you into a pancake!"

"Yeah, thanks for that, but _why_ were they trying to beat me up. Last time that happened it was because of that rumor about us going out." Moze blushed at the memory. "That's not going around again, is it?"

Ned shook his head. "No."

Moze shrugged. "Well, it's got something to do with you, they almost told me when you popped up." Moze so was so busy thinking about her current situation that she didn't see a relieved look wash across Ned's face. "Oh well, whatever it is, it'll pass." She checked over her shoulder to see if the three girls were watching her. "I hope."

Ned smiled and Moze couldn't help but smile back. "Of course it will. Now let's get to class."

She nodded and they threw their arms around each other's shoulders and began their traditional walk towards gym.

* * *

Ned walked into school on Monday morning and grinned when he saw the Huge Crew walk past Moze without so much as looking at her. It had been a week since the inevitable picture and his confession of his feelings for Moze, and he'd managed to keep the three girls off her back pretty well. True, he'd had to stalk her for a little while, but he'd done it eventually. They _were _leaving her alone.

"Hey guys." He joined his friends at their lockers.

"Hey Ned." Moze smiled and he felt himself blush and, judging by his 'I-told-you-so' smirk, Cookie could see the redness too.

"You ready for that-" He was cut off as Martin Qwerly's voice came on over the intercom.

"Attention! Would everyone please report to the gym immediately for a special presentation. Thank you."

"Wow," Moze spoke up as they walked towards the gym. "I think that's the shortest speech Martin has ever given."

Ned and Cookie both laughed. "No kidding," Cookie agreed. "What do you think this special presentation's about anyways?"

Both of his friends shrugged their shoulders and they continued on to the gym in silence. Once they, and everyone else, had entered and found a place to sit on the bleachers Martin stood at the podium with a microphone in his head.

"Thank you to everyone for coming, even though we sort of forced you. This year the yearbook staff as decided to try out a new idea especially for the graduating 8th graders. A video yearbook. If the idea works well it will be available next year for everyone. This seminar is a special presentation of this year's video yearbook. So sit back, enjoy, and if you like it, buy one!"

Martin pressed the play button on the remote in his hand. Immediately, the northern wall of the gym was illuminated with a picture of the cover of the 2006/2007 yearbook. "This one isn't quite finished, on the finished one we'll have Gordy doing some commentating, but for this one I'll do it." Music filled the arena around them. "And yes," Martin grinned, seeing most of the heads bobbing to the beat, "the song is included in the final product. We decided that this year's theme was the Picture Perfect Class of '07 so that's why we choose this song. Anyways," He grinned wider, "enjoy."

**_All of this time  
Guess I must have been blind  
Not to see you and me  
We're picture perfect_**

The cover of the yearbook opened and on the first page was picture of James K. Polk Middle School and it's staff, Gordy included. It switched suddenly to a group shot of everyone from the school. Ned grinned, remembering what a hassle it had been to get everyone into one spot for the picture. It had certainly been worth it though, the picture looked fantastic.

_**Now baby we've been friends  
For such a long, long time**_

Ned laughed as a picture of Loomer and his two friends (cronies?) appeared on the screen. It had been taken way back in sixth grade, before Loomer had had his growth spurt. Another one slid up next to it of Loomer and his friends, in the same pose, only it was from this year.

**_We've been through laughs  
And we've been through cries_**

Everyone laughed as a picture of Ned, decked out in honey, feathers, and a random red glove appeared on screen. Ned grinned humbly as Moze elbowed him and laughed.

"Of course," Martin commentated, "everyone enjoyed Ned Bigby's classic chicken look."

The screen slid to a picture of Cookie face, pure horror written all over it as he looked down at his broken glasses.

"And everyone enjoyed seeing Cookie be more man than machine...if only for a little while."

**_But lately have you seen  
The way my tongue gets tied  
Can't hardly speak when I look into your eyes_**

Everyone, minus Ned and Moze, laughed at the picture of Ned freezing as he tried to talk ask Suzie Crabgrass on a date. Suzie even tried to catch Ned's eyes but he looked away and all she received was a glare from Moze.

_**It's because of the way I'm feelin'  
It's somethin' I never dreamed**_

Various pictures of different kids daydreaming slipped across the scene.

_**  
And our love has a different meaning  
It took so long to reveal but now I know it**_

Everyone, including Ned, Moze, Loomer, and the Huge Crew, laughed as a picture of Moze slapping Ned in their fake break up (to go along with the fake relationship) flared up onto the screen.

"Camera Kid could not have gotten a better shot!" Moze whispered to Ned, giggling.

**_  
_**Ned nodded in agreement but as soon as she had turned back he shook his head. "He already has." He whispered to himself, remembering the pictures they'd taken last week.****

All of this time, guess I must have been blind  
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect  
I should be yours  
Baby, you should be mine  
Meant to be, can't you see we're picture perfect

I'm yours, be mine, we're picture perfect  
Forever picture perfect

_**I showed some friends of mine  
My favorite photograph  
You know the one of you and me from way back**_

Various pictures of the different happenings in James K. Polk flashed on the screen for the next several seconds. It suddenly turned into a picture that was an almost exact duplicate of the one of everyone as a group that had appeared earlier, only, as the eighth graders could tell, it was one that had been taken when they were just starting in 7th grade.

_**  
And when I told them all  
That you were not my guy  
They couldn't see it,  
Couldn't understand why **_

Everyone thinks it's so romantic  
They say we're two of a kind  
And the more that I think about it  
The more that I realize what  
I've been missing

_**All of this time, guess I must have been blind  
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect  
I should be yours  
Baby, you should be mine  
Meant to be, can't you see we're picture perfect **_

I'm yours, be mine, we're picture perfect  
Forever picture perfect

"And now time for the best ofs." Martin announced as another slideshow of various pictures, these ones mostly of school clubs, came to an end. "Nicest Smile goes to: Suzie Crabgrass and Seth Powers!"

A picture of the two teens, smiling brightly appeared on the screen.

_**My heart keeps tellin' me  
Make up your mind, love's what you need**_

"Nicest Hair: Suzie Crabgrass and Michael Donavits!"

Once again the two teens appeared on screen. They were standing next to each other and a gentle breeze, probably courtesy of Gordy's large fan, was blowing their hair back in the perfect way.

_**  
You've been holding back for too long, yeah  
You know it makes good sense**_

"Most school spirited: Suzie Crabgrass and myself."

A picture of the two teens, decked out in more yellow and green than should have been legal, floated across the screen.

_**  
The best lovers are the best of friends  
I guess that we should have known all along**_

"And Best Friends: Ned Bigby and Jennifer Mosley!"

Ned found himself holding his breath as he wondered which picture the yearbook staff had chosen. He smiled as the picture of him and Moze sitting back to back, their arms linked and their hands clasped together, appeared.

Both Ned and Moze looked at each other and smiled.

**_Everyone thinks it's so romantic  
They say we're two of a kind  
And the more that I think about it  
The more that I realize what  
I've been missing_**

_**All of this time, guess I must have been blind  
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect  
I should be yours  
Baby, you should be mine  
Meant to be, can't you see we're picture perfect **_

I'm yours, be mine, we're picture perfect  
Forever picture perfect

_**All of this time, guess I must have been blind  
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect  
I should be yours  
Baby, you should be mine  
Meant to be, can't you see we're picture perfect **_

I'm yours, be mine, we're picture perfect  
Forever picture perfect

"And for this last picture that's about to come up the yearbook staff and I just decided which picture we liked best out off all the pictures we'd taken. Something to really give meaning to the phrase "picture perfect". This is what we choose, hope you guys agree with our "Picture Perfect Class of '07!"

All three friends waited excitedly for the picture to come up. They were friends with most of the yearbook staff and knew they wouldn't settle for anything less then the best picture of the bunch. It slid into place and Ned's eyes widened into shock.

Staring at him was one of the pictures he and Moze had taken for being best friends, the one where he had his arms around her and she was leaning into him. The entire gymnasium fell quiet and Ned realized just how much the picture made them look like a couple.

The picture perfect couple, according to the yearbook theme.

He and Moze looked at each other, both blushing madly, as noise continued to remain absent from the gym. Ned looked back at the crowd and realized that every face had managed to find the two of them; he had never been more uncomfortable being the center of attention.

_Uh-oh_!

_**I'll be yours, be mine we're picture perfect  
Forever picture perfect**_

**_

* * *

_**

There's chapter 3! One last chapter to go!

Hey, tell me this. Am I the only one who noticed the...similarities between my fic and the newest episode Yearbook. I mean they're not duplicates or anything but I was just kind of struck with how similar the two ideas seemed.

Oh and an extra big shout out to Chibi for giving me the idea to have the Huge Crew hunt Moze for a little while. If she ever gets around to writing it you MUST check out her NDSSG fics!

Well, R&R!

Come on! Send me a smile!


	4. In the Closet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NDSSG (it's just to long of a name to type out). It belongs to Scott Fellows. And the more I watch this show the more I find myself thinking, _Ya know, Ned's kinda, sorta, maybe...cute... _Also, in this chapter (and all the time) the song Picture Perfect belongs to Angela Via...it just fits Ned and Moze so well.

**Title:** Picture Perfect

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Summary: **So now Ned's over Suzie...and he and Moze have just been voted Best Friends by their fellow eight graders... maybe they'll both finally realize that, together, they're picture perfect... .Ned/Moze.

**Dedication:** Okay! This one goes out to Chibi aka Warlordess. Because it's her fault that I got hooked on NDSSG in the first place. She knows I have a 'best friends should get together complex' god only knows how she couldn't, and she still had to mention that there was an episode where Ned and Moze are rumored to be going out. So, of course, I had to watch it, and, of course, I had to fall in love with both the couple and the show... And so of course you all get this, the fruits of my obsession... Enjoy Chibi! You deserve it for listening to me ramble on about the show!

**Author's Note: **Okay, I haven't a whole lot of the show so if everyone is horrible OOC please forgive me I'm trying my best. I also have no idea when or how Ned starting liking Suzie so I just made it up. I hope it's not too off the mark, although it probably is. Oh...and the walk I have Ned and Moze do to gym it's that one they always do in the opening credits with they're arms around each other's shoulders and walk by like putting one person's foot in front of the other's. You know what I'm talking about? It's in the opening credits on the notebook page that says "In Guide We Trust".

**Extra Info: **Okay, this is my first NDSSG fic so I hope you guys don't think the idea is too stupid. This will only be a few chapters long (which is weird because I usually just do oneshots). It started out as a twoshot, but then I realized there was no way so... now it's more like three, maybe four. Emergency Escape Maneuver 4 is not something I made up. It's the escape maneuver Gordy, Ned, Moze, and Cookie have worked out were the teen in trouble hides in the garbage can (I'm going to assume it's empty) and Gordy wheels them to safety. It was used in Guide To: Clothes to help Ned hide his blouse.

**Stuff You Need To Know:**

"Speech"

_Thought_

* * *

The gym was completely silent now that the music had faded away. The video yearbook disappeared from the wall as Martin shut off the projector. The entire student body of James K. Polk Middle was staring at him, and he hated it. Ned had never minded being the center of attention, but he was well aware of why everyone was staring at him that way.

From somewhere in the crowd, Ned heard the Huge Crew crack their knuckles.

"Uh...gotta go!" Ned jumped up, pulling Moze up by the arm along with him, and raced down the bleachers and into the hallway.

The entire student body watched them leave. Five seconds after the door had slammed shut behind them the entire gymnasium became full of voices, someone in the back even wolf whistled. Cookie shook his head, if the rumors weren't going to fly around about them before they certainly would after Ned freaked like that. He slipped his glasses camera over his eye and booted up the tracking program he'd placed in his friends' backpacks...just in case he ever needed to find them. The red dot that indicated Ned and the blue dot that indicated Moze were racing down the hallway and...going into the Gordy's closet?

Cookie shook his head and clicked off the program. He would just wait to hear what was going on from them, after they got out of the janitor's closet.

* * *

"In here!" Ned cried, throwing open a door and dragging himself and Moze inside. "We'll be safe in here!" He slammed the door shut.

"Safe from what?" Moze asked.

"From the rampaging student body...and all those eyes." Ned shuddered comically at the thought.

"Ned, no one is going to run us down because Martin used that picture."

"I guess not." He sighed, "They couldn't have picked a more awkward time to show that particular picture though." It was weird, to be sitting there discussing a relationship with the girl he liked, without actually discussing it.

Moze laughed. "That's true. Oh well," She sighed and grabbed the door handle. "It's not like it's the first time we've had to break up without ever going out to begin with." She turned the handle but nothing happened. "Crud!"

"What's wrong?"

She jiggled the door handle again. "I think the doors locked."

"What!" Ned jumped up, beginning to panic. "No way!" He pushed Moze out of the way and began to jiggle the doorknob back and forth vigorously. "It. Has. To. Open!"

"Chill out Ned. I'm sure Gordy's going to be back soon. It's not like he'll be busy working for a long time."

"This." He began to pound on the door. "Has. To. Open!"

"Ned." Moze took her friend by the shoulders. "It's. Not. Going. To. Open."

"But it has to!" He cried desperately.

"Why?"

"Because! I mean look at that picture! And everyone saw it and now they're gonna see this!" He began to pace back and forth. "And then Cookie had to go and tell me that I like you and...!"

He sat down with a thump onto a box that was resting on the floor. He put his head in the hands and groaned.

"And what?" Moze prompted, kneeling down in front of him.

"And I think he was right." Ned groaned, hanging his head, his eyes closed as he tried desperately not to look at his best friend.

He was surprised to feel lips pressing gently against his. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Moze staring back at him, smiling. "What was that?" She asked.

"I _know_ he was right." Ned smiled shyly. "So... can I kiss you again?"

Moze smiled. "I guess that would be all right. Seeing as I like you too and all."

Ned grinned and leaned down.

* * *

Gordy walked down the hallway, whistling a random tune as he pushed a large garbage can along. He wasn't actually using it to clean, he'd just let the night guy get it, but you never knew when a student might need to perform emergency escape maneuver number 4. He stopped before the door to his 'office'. He pulled out his ring of keys and stuck the correct one into the lock. He let the door swing open and his whistle trailed off mid-note.

Before him, Ned Bigby and Jennifer Mosley were kissing.

"Awkward." He said aloud.

Two fingers went up, instructing him to wait a minute. He did as instructed and a few seconds later both teens were looking at him. "Hey Gordy." They told him breathlessly.

"He-llo...Am I interrupting something?"

Ned shook his head. "Not really." He grinned. "We were just passing the time until someone came and let us out. That's all."

"Uh-huh." Gordy nodded, his eyebrows raised.

"Well then," Moze stood up and brushed herself off. "Guess we'd better get to class now." She and Ned walked off hand in hand.

"O-kay..."

* * *

It was two weeks later and it seemed that Ned and Moze's new relationship was still the talk of the school. It was probably because they were actually dating this time. It seemed the only people who didn't feel the need to gossip about it were Cookie and Gordy (who had been filled in shortly after finding the pair).

Ned walked into school that morning and smiled. Something inside of him was telling him it was going to be a good day.

"Hey Ned." Moze walked over to him and kissed him briefly.

"Hey guys!" Cookie joined the group. "How is it going?"

"Not bad. I have a huge speech in English I'm not looking forward to giving but, other than that, no complaints." Moze told them.

"Nothing's wrong with me today!" Ned announced, grabbing Moze's hand. "I have a feeling today is going to be great."

"And I bet it will." Cookie agreed. "Look what came in today." He held up their 8th grade yearbook. "And the video one comes out next week."

"Cool!" Ned nodded approvingly.

"It doesn't look as good as last years of course." Moze told them, laughing lightly.

"You're only saying that because you designed last year's yearbook." Both boys told her.

"Yeah..."

"So..." Cookie held up the yearbook, opening it to the page where his two friends were smiling happily. The words 'Best Friends' had been scratched out, courtesy of a red permanent marker. The words "Cutest Couple' had been written underneath it in Cookie's sloppy handwriting. "What do you guys think? Perfect, huh?"

Both Ned and Moze smiled and Ned squeezed Moze's hand. "Picture." They said together.

* * *

Gah! The crappiness of this chapter still makes me want to drown myself. I really just couldn't get this chapter to work for me. I dunno how I feel about this so I guess I'll leave it up to you.

I'm sorry it's so short, it all to do with how I couldn't get it to just seem right. Please forgive me!

I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of Picture Perfect. And I hope you keep looking out for other fics of mine, I do have a few NDSSG ideas floating around... If you guys want me to I might write them up.

Well R&R and tell me what you think!

Come on! Send me the smile!


End file.
